Drama and Life with Miley
by OHMYnickJONAS
Summary: Ok,i heard that we had to move Jonas brothers stories to Camp Rock? I don't know. But anyway, this is a GREAT story.Real life happens to everyone, even Miley! This is filled with love,breakups, JONAS hott brothers, and Drama! Read this, you wont be sorry!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

(THIS EMPTY SPACE IS FOR MY BETA WHEN SHE EDIT'S IT)

As I was reading through my script…my eyes passed by who my special guest were going to be today. "**THE JONAS BROTHERS**!! OMIGAWD!" I screamed outloud.

My dad came into the dressing room to see what the problem was.

"I heard you screaming. Is there something wrong, Miles?"

"NO. Of course not! It's all dandy here", I said shuffling in my seat & trying to keep my cool.

"Well okay." My dad left, a little surprised.

Jut then Emily came into my room. "OMIGAWD MILEY GUES WHAT?"

"I KNOW GUESS WHAT!?"

"YOU GO FIRST, Miley!"

"NO, You GO FISRT!"

"Okay…" Emily was trying to keep in her excitement. She was getting all shaky.

"Okay, GO EMILY!" I just couldnt wait any longer.

"Okay…Today…I'm…Gonna MEET"…Emily was still excited…and I was nodding my head to every word she said hoping she would just go on with it.

"IM GONNA MEET MY NEW PUPPY!!"

" OMIGAWD!! I KNO-. What? Your gonna meet _what?_"

" My NEW puppy! Aren't you excited for me?!"

"Huh? Oh, of course…I mean comon', it is a NEW puppy", I said in fake excitement.

Wow. She really didn't know what was going on. Man she was slow.

"NOW you go Miley."

"Okay! So I was reading through my script and..So OMIGAWD…You are not gonna believe this! Today we get to meet-"

-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK on mMileys door.-

"UGH. Hang on Em. This will only be a sec." I said walking to my door. "Who could this possibly be I mean –. SWEET MAMA IT IS THE JONAS BROTHERS!!"

-Applause Applause! -

(The Jonas Brothers were standing there in MY doorway like "Cool Cats!". (LOL) They looked so hot with those tight jeans and their awsome hair...that always looked good. )

"OMIGAWD! It's, It's, and It's the- Emily was pointing at each of the boys in disbeilef. Just then I saw Em hit the ground.

"Yeah, It's us! So step aside!", Joe said jokingly.

"Haha. You must be Joe." I said.

Joe replied with a huge smile.

"Yeah, and I'm Kevin." Kevin said, pushing Joe out of the way. He had to have his limelight too.

"Oooh. The one with the best style!" I said...I mean He did have REALLY good style.

"Well what can I say? Im-"

Yeah I cut Kevin off…I just had to meet the curly haired boy who was just being so quiet.

"You must be Nick. The _quiet _one." I said...and gave him a wink. ;D

"Uhmm. Well. I guess. I just have nothing to say." Nick said shyly. Nick was so cute I thought to myself.

"Dude. This is Miley and HANNAH MONTANA! I mean... HELLO WAKE UP! What do you mean you have nothing to say." Joe said.

Nick play slaped Joe.

"Oww Nick. That hurt." Joe said in a fake cry.

"Haha. Very funny." Nick was aggetated. But his concern was more to Em, who was still on the ground.

"Is your friend gonna be okay? She has been down for like, a while," Nick said, somewhat concerned.

"Oh yeah. She has a head, as hard as a brick", I said in a reassuring voice.

Nick nodded…probably thinking not.

"Are you sure…She looks like she isn't breathing."

I looked over to em. I was calling her name.

"Em. Em." I looked frantically to the Jonas Brothers. She will be fine. She is probably playing a joke.

"Dudes! She isn't breathing!" Nick said to his brothers.

Just then Nick rushes over to Emily. He puts is ear to her chest.

"I don't hear anything!"

"CPR, Duh!" Joe said.

"Okay.", Nick said. His face expression told me he wasn't ready for this…but he HAD to do this.

and then, he did do it! "NOOO!" SCREAMED TO MYSELF.

I couldn't look at Em mouth to mouth with HOT TAMLE, Nick Jonas!

Just then Em's head shot up and was gasping for more air.

"It's okay…Your Okay. Nick said in a sweet voice.

Nick looked at me and smiled. He was saying..."I did it..I actually did it. I saved your friend.", Without actually telling me. Oh his that smile made my heart drop into my stomach. His dark, almond shaped eyes made me melt. But why was he looking at Em like _that_. He was just looking at me! Those were supposed to BE MY EYES TO MELT IN TOO!

OMIGAWD!

Will Nick and Em together? Creating Emick?!

Or will Nick And Miley get together? Creating Niley?!

Will this event shatter Em ands Miley's freindship?!

Tell me what you think!!

R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Ok, so in the last chapter Miley met the Jonas Brothers! (YAY!) and Emily fell and was "saved" by "Hot Tamale", Nick Jonas. Miley was EXTEREMLY jealous and was very upset to see Nick looking the was he was looking at EMILY! So will that ruin their friendship and will Niley exsist? Well, your about to find out!**

**Don't FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW AT THE END! OR I'LL STOP WRITING THESE!**

**JK.**

Man, how could _she_ look at him like that too?! "This isn't fair", I thought to myself. I need to stop this **RIGHT NOW!** So I strut my stuff or what ever stuff I did have, over to Nick. "Heyy Nick, that was REALLY cool, what you just did." I flashed a smile and he flashed on right back. "Yeah it was. I guess." He said, suprised in himself. "Oh, I bettter get up." Nick said, not even realizing he still had Em in his** BUFF** arms. "Well, nice to meet you..." Nick said hoping to find out who the girl he just saved, was.  
"Oh, It's Emily. You can call me Em though."  
"Oh. Okay. Well then, Hi em!" Nick said with a slight chuckle.

"Uhm. Nick. I think we should, uh, go get ready, now." Joe said, kind of jealous.

"Oh, Yeah. Sure." So I saw Nick and the Jonas Brothers walk out, but then I saw Joe leave Emily a wink!! ;D

"OMIGAWD! EM, did you just see that??"  
"No? What?"

"JOE JUST WINKED AT YOU!!"

"Sooo? I don't care." Em, was obviosuly lying but what if, WHAT IF!! SHE LIKED NICK??

"What? Why? DO YOU LIKE NICK!!" I said, hoping that the answer was "NO".

"Uhhm. NO." Em said.

"Phew...Cause' I-"

"YOU LIKE NICK??"

"Shut up! He might hear you. Duh."

"Well. SARRRRR-REE!"

"Okay. Just drop it." I said, hoping for some peace.

"No. YOU THINK EVERYONE LOVES YOU. THEY DON'T!"

"EMILY! I CAN'T BEILEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!"

"Well, I JUST DID!"

"WHATEVER. GET OUT OF HERE!"

"YOU READ MY MIND!" and then Emily storms off, slamming my door and shaking the pictures on my wall.

UGH! Why was she being like this?! Whatever. I had "better" things to think about. Like, Nick! I wanted him. I was just about sure that he wanted me too.

**-SCENE ONE-(FOR YOU GUYS READING THIS, YOU HAVE PROBABLY SEEN THE EPSIODE WIT THE JONAS BROTHERS I AM JUST GONNA TAKE THE FIRST SCENE AND GO ON WITH THIS.)**

"Daddy?! Whats taking them so LONG! Hannah Montana needs to get to a shoe sale!"

"Well, Just wait. I'm sure whoever's in there, is running a little late. They'll be out in a second."

"Oh, they'll be out sooner than a second!"

"SWEET MAMA IT'S THE JONAS BROTHERS!"

**-APPLAUSE APPLAUSE, Again-**

Just then I saw Nick behind the glass. He was singing/acting so good behind that glass.

Then, they ran out...They introduced themselves and Nick goes..."Wow, your pretty. " TWO TIMES!! AHH! It made my heart drop. It looked like he really ment it too!

So, after the most best show EVER! -KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-

"You can come in!", I yelled at the door. My door slowly opens...IT WAS NICK!

"Heyy. Whats up?" Nick said.

"Uhm. Nothing." Gawd. I was so nervous around him. I was afraid my pits would start sweating really bad, but from the looks of it, Nick's were! (LOL) I could tell he was getting kind of nervous too. He was stuttering over some of his words. I still loved him though.

"U-U-Uhmm. Do you wanna go to P-P-PinkBerry with my brothers and I later?"

"YEAH. SURE! I'd love too!"

"Awesome!" He said with a smile.

"Yeah. Cool!"

"Yeah, Uhm, You can bring your friend Emily, if you want too."

"Oh, well...She's...BUSY." I was still mad at her. Plus, I didn't want her to ruin me and NICK.

"Oh, okay then." Nick said.

"SO, I'll see you later?" I said.

"Yeah." Nick smiled WITH ALL HIS TEETH showing, that happened to be EXTREMLY white.

I gave him a wink, and saw him walk out my door. "AHH! THIS IS PERFECT!! GOING TO PINKBEERY WITH NICK!!", I screamed.  
Then Nick peeked his head through the door. "Is everything ok?" Nick said.

"Oh, OF COURSE. I'm dandy.", I said blushing.  
Nick left AGAIN, with a giggle.

HIS GIGGLE WAS SO CUTE!

So, I was walking out of my dressing room, to go tell my dad what I was going to do, But then I saw EMILY AND JOE LIP LOCKING ON THE BENCH OUTSIDE my hall! (OOOOHHHHHHH!)

"EMILY! OMIGAWD!"

Emily jerks her head from Joe's. Then she smacks him like he was doing something wrong, like,... like, SHE DIDN'T WANT TO KISS HIM.

"Em! What was that for?!", Joe said, rubbing his now red cheek.

"YOU ANIMAL! How dare you just kiss me!!"

"WHAT? You kissed me!!" Joe said, defending himself.

"Uhmm. EM? I gotta go! I'll uh, leave you two _"alone". _I said walking away, suprised._ (_I guess I was happy for Em now. Now that she WASN'T she wasn't with Nick. That boy is ALL MINE!)

"Phew. Close call." Em, said.

"So, you slapped me for no reason? To trick Miley? "

Emily, nods her head.

"I like it." Joe said.  
"YOUR TO CUTE JOE." Emily said.

"I know." Joe said, taking in all his praise.

"So you ready to go to PinkBerry?" Nick said to Joe, holding Miley's hand.

"Yeah."

And we leave for PinkBerry, but I shoot Emily a face and mouthed..."What? I thought you didnt like him!!"  
She shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

* * *

**SOOOO. IS THERE A POSSIBLE NILEY SITUATION ON OUR HANDS?  
WHAT ABOUT JEMILY?**

**OMIGAWD! I SMELL LOVE IN THE AIR?**

**I wonder who Kevin likes?**

**READ AND REVIEW! OR I WONT WRITE MORE!**

**Jk. Just REVIEW PLEASE.**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**Its gettin' GEWD huh? Ok, so in our last Chapter, there was a little drama going on between Miley and Emily but Nick asked Miley out. (Awwweee.) And the Jonas Brothers and them are going to PinkBerry. The best icecream shop in California and New York. (Just so you know, I have never ate there. Where I live, there is ColdStone.) So, is the relationship between Miley and Nick get stronger? How Bout' Emily and Joe? What with Kevin? What about Revenge? What about hurt? How about you just read this and then review after you read this!? Ok...Here we go!**

**(Remember this is in first person, ONLY when it is Mileys turn.)**

The Jonas Brothers slide into their limo with me and Emily following behind. Nick saves a seat for Me and I just _knew_ he was the _"one"_for me and I saw Joe save a seat for Emily. (That's so sweet.) "So, have you ever been to Pink Berry?" Joe asked Emily.

"Nope. What is it?" Emily Asked

"Its only the BEST ice cream place." Joe said.

"Oh, I'm a vegan. I don't eat ice cream."

"What?!" Joe gave her a puzzled look.

"I just can't eat or drink anything that comes from an animal!"

"Wow. OK then." Joe said, confused.

"Wow. I thought you were a jokester! You actually bought that?! Ha ha!" Emily said, rubbing his defeat of "joking" in his face.

"Huh? What? Your not Vegan?"

"Nooo. Duh." Emily Replied.

"Dang. You good" Said Joe, appreciating her sense of humor.

"I know." Emily said, accepting her praise. (Lets go check up with Nick and Miley, who just so happened to be right across in the limo, cuddling.)

"Miley?" Nick whispered in my ear. His breath smelled fresh. His cologone was intoxicating. His voice was so soft and sweet.

"What Nick?" I said to him looking into those dark, almond shaped eyes, that made me melt.

"Your so beautiful" He said, looking right back into my eyes. That right there gave me a thousand butterflies in my stomach. I scooted closer to him and placed my head on his chest. I could feel his heart beating. I was so close to him. I never wanted to leave his side. He grabbed me and pulled me closer to him. We had just met today, for the first time and we are already here? Wow. This was amazing. we got to Pink Berry and I really couldn't eat anything, I was just to nervous. When we left Nick said he would walk me home. So we did, but we took a little pit stop. It was to the park across the street. The sun was setting and it was just so beautiful. I was with the love of my life. We layed down on the grass and watched the sun sink into the night. We watched the stars twinkle above our heads and then he grabbed my hand. "Miley", he said leaning over to me.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I love you. I really do." He said starring at me.

"I love you-" Then he leans in to kiss me. That right there gave me more butterflies and it felt like I was floating in the air. Together, it felt like we were inseparable. He held me close to him into the night. I never wanted to leave him.

* * *

**Awwwe! That is sooooo sweet! Nick and Miley are getting close. And Jemily is getting to that point too! Ahh! What lays ahead for these couples! You'll only find out, if you REVIEW and ASK FOR MORE!**

**DID YOU LIKE THIS OR WHAT!! **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**So, Nick and Miley are getting closer! They are so CUTE! We have GOT to see who KEVIN likes and we need to see whats going on between Joe and Emily! But...I JUST GOTTA CATCH UP WITH MILEY! I'LL SEE WHERE THIS GOES.**

**Here we go! REMEMBER TO REVIEW AT THE END!**

* * *

As I lay there with Nick, I realize just how perfect he is. The way he holds me, makes me feel so special. I loved him so much. t was getting late. Really late. 3 A.M. late. We couldn't walk home now, so I fell asleep on him, under the shining stars in the park. On the cold grass.

My eyes slowly open. The sun was beaming into them. My head shot up. "OMIGAWSH! Its tomorrow! I mean...It's today. It's yesterday's tomorrow, I mean, Oh sweet niblets, I need to go. NICK! I GOTTA GO!" I said. Just then I see his face shoot up.

"WOW. Good Morning Miley! Miley?" He said, looking for me. His hair was a mess but it didn't matter, he was still gorgeous. But I just had to start running down the grass. I needed to get home. "MILEY?!, Where you going?" Nick yelled at me, trying to catch up with me. He did. He was such a fast runner.

"I got to go! I'm so dead." I said, I said looking at my Juicy watch.

"Well, where do you live? I'll get Joe or-"

"No. That's Okay." I said resisting his offer, even though I wanted to stay with him. "TAXI!" I screamed, hoping to get home soon. A taxi finally pulled over to me. Nick jumped in too.

"Where to?", the old bearded man asked behind the wheel.

"Uh. Malibu Estates please.", Nick and I said at the same time.

"What? You live there?" I said to Nick.

"I was just going to ask the same thing." Nick said, dumbfounded. I could see the old man, looking into his rear view mirror listening in on OUR conversation.

"Well, since when did you live there?" I asked.

"Since Yesterday." Nick Replied. "The movers, got there yesterday. Wow I can't believe it." Nick said.

"This is very...awkward." I said looking at him, then out my window.

"Yeah, just a little." Nick said with a slight chuckle.

Nick grabbed my hand, and we sat in silence until we got to the front gate. I payed the taxi driver, the seven dollars and thirty-four cents, i owed him for driving. Then I stepped out of the car with Nick, over to security.

"Good morining Ms. Cyrus." He said opening the gate for me.

"Thank you!" I yelled back running with Nick down to my house. I have never ran to my house that fast. It seemed like it took forever to get to my house. Nick walked me to my door. (With speed of course.) "Well, I'll see you later." Nick said with a smile. He leaned in to kiss me. I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back. He smiled softly and starting walking.

"Nick?" I said.

"Yeah?" He looked back.

"Where's your house."I said, looking around to see where it could possibly be.

"Right there." He said, pointing to the one right across the street.

"Wow. I knew that." I said. I walked into my house so softly and quietly, creeping to the stairs, hoping no one would hear me. "Where ya been?", my mom said sitting on the couch in the living room reading the news paper and drinking her daily cup of coffee.

"Crap." I said.

"Yeah, so. Where you been?" My mom said turning her head from her newspaper? "Huh Miley?" She looked at me, still wondering where I could of possibly been.

"Oh, yeah. I was out jogging. I left REAL early this morning." I said.

"In your jeans? and you brought your purse?" My mom said, skeptical and not buying my excuse.

"Well, not exactly." I said, trying to come up with a better excuse.

"Don't worry. I understand. I think. I was a teenager once. Just don't let this happen again." My mom said.

Wow. She understood. "Okay mommy. I won't." I said, trying to sound like the sweetest teenager ever.

"Your lucky your father hasn't woken up yet." She said looking back at her paper, sipping her black coffee.

"Ok. Well I'm going up stairs. I'm uh. Yeah." I said, slowly walking towards the tall staircase.

"Well, don't go to sleep for to long. We are meeting our new neighbors today." My mom said.

I stop in my tracks. "Who would that be?" I said to my mom.

"Uhm. The Jonah? Jonas family? Your dad said you already met them." My mom said looking up from her paper again.

"I guess you could say that." I said with a smile. And then I just kept walking upstairs. I lie there on my bed. I let out a sigh. I'm in love, I said to myself. I barely had any chance to lay my head on my pillow and then, -KNOCK- on my door. "MILES! Wakey Wakey!" My dad said behind the door. "Uhhh." I was so tired.

"We gotta meet our NEW neighbors today MILEY. Well, for the most part your mom does. Still." My dad said behind the door. My dad was weird like that. He likes to have convo's behind doors? Oh well. That made him my daddy. I freshened up, and put on some clean clothes. Then I just had to tell Emily about my night and my NEW neighbors. "EMILY! Wake up! It's Miley! Anyone there? Helllloo-"

"Yeah, IM HERE! MILEY I HAD THE BEST DATE WITH JOE yesteday!" Emily said, so happy.

"ME TOO! My night was amazing! And guess what?"

"You got a new puppy?!" Emily said.

Wow. She really liked puppies. Anyway.

"No. Not a new puppy. BUT hey, that would sound...exciting?" I said, trying to cove up fake excitement. "The new I have to tell you, will want you to have sleepovers every night at my house! Ready?"

"MHHHMMM!, Emily said behind the phone. I could hear her jumping on her bed.

"THE JONAS BROTHERS ARE MY NEW NEIGHBORS!" I YELLED into my Iphone.

"NOOOOO WAYYYY!! OMIGAWD!" EMily screamed.

" I know! I can't believe it!" I replied back.

" I'M COMING OVER, LIKE NOW!" Emily said.

"OK. BYE!"

"See ya!" She said.

Life was going so good. I loved every second of it. Until that dreaded text. " Hey Miley. I love you babe", from phone number, 546-9874, It was Cody Linley . Why, Why did he have to be between this. If Emily found out about this secret she would never understand and she would totally tell Nick. If Nick found out, our friendship would be ruined. I just needed to ignore Cody. I think? Great. I just needed Nicks comfort again.

* * *

**Oh-EM-Gee. Whats Miley got her self into! She's got secrets?! Does she have anymore? What if Emily DOES find out? What if NICK finds out? What if Cody Finds out about last NIGHT? Oh No. WHAT WILL HAPPEN!?**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks.**

**(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**So in the last chapter Miley and Nick both found out they are new neighbors! That will give them easy access to each other. -wink wink- Emily and Joe are dating? I don'y know. Kevin is single? Only time will tell, or maybe this story! (;  
So shall we get started? We shall! Just as a heads up, this story isn't going to be a happygo lucky ending. I needed something to happen and I think this story has it.**

**Also before you start reading, In my last Poll, I asked What should happen in my Next Miley story. Lets just say there was tie. So I'm going to incorporate BOTH answers. REVIEW AT THE END!**

As my family and I (minus my older brother...he is with his band Metro Station) walked out our gigantic double doors, only I _knew _what to except. Well, except for my dad too. My dad rang the door bell once and Mr. Jonas came out from door. "Hey there, Robbie. It's great to see you and your whole family" Daddy Jonas said. "Hi there Miley." He said waving to me."

"Hiiiiiii" I said waving back shyly. Then I see Frankie or what Nick calls him "Bonus Jonas", running down the stairs and pushes his dad out of the way screaming to get away from Joe who was chasing him. "AHHHHH!!" Frankie yelled. "I'm coming for you Frankie!" Joe said running closer to the door. Now I could see him more visibly. He was wearing Spider Man boxers..._without _a shirt on. "Oh, heyyyyy...guys."

He said with a sudden stop at the door trying to play _cool_.

"Joseph. Can't you put some cloths on?" His dad said.

"I'm so sorry." His dad said, in a apologetic voice.

"I'm Frankie!" Frankie said holding out his small hand. His hand was "passed around" and was shacked. "He was is a cutie. Almost as cute as Nick" I though to myself.

"Well, come on in!" Mr. Jonas said, stepping out of the way letting us in. Their house was stunning. Minus the small brown boxes in the corners. I could see Mrs. Jonas cooking in the kitchen. It was like looking at the perfect family. Everyone looked so happy. Frankie and Joe looked like real brothers and Kevin was at the dining table setting it for breakfast. He was 20, and he was doing this for his family! My sister would never think about helping out like that.

"Why can't you help around like that Miley?" My mom said jokingly.

"Haha, very funny" I said, trying to take this in a cool fashion. I was totally embarrassed. My mom was doing this to make me look lazy. Whatever. I had _OTHER_ things on my mind.

Where was Nick? He was the only one not down here. Then, I spotted NICK, walking down the stairs. He looked so perfect. I guess he got a quick shower in by the time we came to the Jonas house. His hair looked wet. He had new clothes on too. How did he do it? He was perfect.. and he was all mine. "Good Morning Nicholas!" Daddy Jonas said.

"Hey." Nick said. I noticed he looked really tired. I think I knew why he did. -wink wink- Then without realizing **I **was there, he finally said..."Hey Miley". I saw a huge smile spread across his perfect face.

"Hiiiiii Nick" I said again shyly.

"Honey? Are you almost done with breakfast?" Mr. Jonas said into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Kevin are you done setting the table?"

"Yeah! I gotta go somewhere real quick, but I'll be back!" Kevin said looking for his car keys.

"Your not going to see Ashley again?" Nick said to Kevin..who happened to be standing right next to me.

"Uhm. Yeah?"

"Dude, you spend wayyyy to much time with her." Nick said to his brother.

"Ok, Ok. Kevin if you could stay for breakfast, you can after. Me and Mr. Cyrus need to tell you ALL something."

Mrs Jonas looked up from the eggs she was plating. "Your going to tell them TODAY?" She said with a slight smile on her face.

"Yes I am. Robbie agreed to it and..."

"WHAT IS IT?" Joe said stopping the chase for Frankie. "TELL ME!" Joe said.

"You'll find out. Let's go to the table." So we walked over to their long dining table. Nick sat across from me and Frankie sat next to me. He kind of_ took_ Nicks spot.  
Mr. Jonas blessed over the food. I felt so out of place. I really haven't ever done that. Except on like Thanks Giving and you know..holidays. I got a text. That other dreaded text. It was Cody again. It said..._"Hey babe, where you ?" . _I quickly replied and said,_ " my house." _  
"So what's the news DAD!?" Joe said piling on the cooked eggs on to his plate.

"Well, You guys haven't really played anywhere, "big" yet. So, while you and your brothers were filiming "Hannah Montana", Robbie and I got to thinking. What if..."

"YEAH!! YEAH!!" Joe was so excited. I'd never seen him this excited. Well, I really have only met him once..but he wasn't this excited. (lol)

"What if..Jonas Brothers and Hannah Montana did a whole concert tour together!?" My heart dropped at those very words.

"NO WAY!" Joe screamed. His face lit up and looked like he could leave right now.

"Are you serious!?" Kevin said spitting out some of his orange juice at the same time. That was kind of gross.

"Yeah!" My dad said to him.

"Yeah. As long as you and your brothers are fine with it. Same with Miley. We can go ahead and get ready for it." Daddy Jonas said.

"Miles? What do you think?" My dad asked me. I was so happy for it, NICK was going to be with me almost 24/7 and I would be with his brothers and singing and doing what I love, but something felt wrong. Was it Cody? Cody would totally visit me, and what would Nick think? Emily would be there and-

"EMILY!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me confused, except Joe.

"Emmmilllyyyyyy" Joe said in a flirtatious voice.

"What about Emily?" My dad asked.

"I was supposed to meet her at the house. She was coming over. Now she'll think I ditched her!"

"Well, we need an answer,Miles."

"Right now?" I asked, squirming in my seat. I got a sick stomach feeling. There was to much to think about. I couldn't doing anything excpet run. Run. So I quickly jumped from my seat and ran out the door.

"Miley! Wait!" Nick said after me I didn't look back. I needed to run away from this stress. To much was going on. I could still hear Nick running after me. I just kept going untill I got to the community park at the end of the block. I stopped in the grass and started crying.

"Miley? What's wrong?" Nick said bending down, trying to hug me.

"I-I-I can't."

"What? I don't understand." Nick said in a confused whisper.

I hear a car pull up. "What's this?!" It was a familar voice. Oh, No. It was Cody!!

I saw him jump out of the car. "Get your hands of **MY** girl!" He yelled.

"What? Miley, what's he talking about?" Nick said. He looked even more confused.

"Cody, I-I-I can explain."

"We will talk later! Let me worry about this guy!"he said starring right at Nick.

"Don't hurt him! Leave him alone! He didn't do anything!" I yelled at Cody, who was walking over to Nick.

"Oh, SUREEE, Miley." Cody said with his fist in his hand.

The last thing I saw was Cody hit Nick right in the stomach. I was Nick go down and Cody tries to punch him in face and I couldn't bare to look.

"Stop Cody! This is MY fault!" I screamed! I saw Cody keep pounding him.

Nick wasn't saying anything. He was just taking the pain. He was so inncoent looking, lying there in the grass. I caught a glimpse of his and a tear started to fall. His face was towards the grass and he look so sad and hurt. He didn't deserve this. "Cody GO away!"

"Fine! Your going with me. He was now starring at me. Comon' babe." He said trying to get hold of me.

"NO! Go away!" I said getting up from the grass.

He started to chase after me and I ran as fast as I could, trying to get away from and I just kept going and going until I got back to the Jonas Family's house. I ran through the front door.

"Nick's hurt! We need help!" I yelled trying to catch my breath.

"Oh No! Did he pass out? or what happened." Mrs. Jonas asked worried running towards me.

"It's a long story. He just needs help! NOW!"

The Jonas' got in their car and I pointed where he had been lying on the grass. He was still faced towards the grass.

"This is all my fault!" I said.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked me.

"It's a long story." I said starting to cry. I took one look at Nick. His face was all bruised and he a purple eye and he looked really bad. He couldn't look me in the eyes. It was _me _who made him feel hurt and _me _who made deal with this. It was all _my_ fault. This awesome guy, who I didn't deserve, was now being put in an ambulance and taken away from his life, his dreams. This was all a blur. I couldn't live with myself. I didn't know what to do.

I stayed in my room for a whole week and rarely came out. I was getting threating messages from Cody, saying if he couldn't have me, no one could and I was terrified for my life. He was till going on with his life though. I couldn't stay in my room for much longer. I still had to film Hannah Montana and A tour was coming soon. I also couldn't look at anyone, because, I didn't want to tell people what happened. I should of stopped it, instead of yelling and sitting there. If I really loved Nick, I wouldn't of let it happen. I was becoming more and more depressed. It was late at night and was still thinking about it. I walked in my bathroom, and found a razor. That's when my life totally changed.

* * *

Intense huh? Sorry it had to end like this...but I just went along with what my head thought of. Plus I had to add the two poll answers and that' what you guys wanted so...

I'll make a NEW poll and I need you guys to answer it so you can tell me what to happen next, because I'm clueless.

So I don't have much to say except...

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**In the last chapter Nick gets hurt real bad and Miley picks up a razor and...STARTS SHAVING! Haha, butaNENG suggested that, I thought it was funny. But, No. Miley is EMO? Anyway, I made a poll and it asked "What should happen to Miley?" and you guys chose that we should fast forward to like 10 years...and Nick is the only one to help her stop "cutting". I'm only going to make it like 3 years in the future so that they are still teens. Anyway, you'll see what happens. Thank You for voting if you did. I love You. (; Ok. Lets go.**

_So we are 3 years in the future and Miley is like totally emo, and shes sitting in the park. She totally ran away from home since her depression. She practically lives in the park with all the other homeless people. She doesn't look good at all. She is dirty, smell, and there are cuts everywhere on her body. Little did she know the Jonas Brothers were having a concert in this very park, where Miley is. This is how they meet again. The Jonas Brothers arrive in the park. Kevin is 23 and looks a bit older. Joe 21 and looks a bit older too. Nick is 18 and he has a small scar below his right eye. He is still the gorgeous, lovable Nick though. He didn't let his past stop him from following his dreams.  
_

"This is a huge park!" Joe said looking around the green scenery on the concert stage, in awe.

It was pretty big. It was peaceful to. There wasn't a lot of people in the park at 9:00 A.M. You could see a few dog walkers and bicycler's form the stage. You could already hear over joyed girls lining up at the gate for the concert that was taking place at 7:30 tonight.

"Yeah, it is. I'm so stoked for this concert tonight." Nick said walking over to Joe.

"Oh yeahhh, California babes." Joe said with a smirk on his face. " I already hear them."

"How can think like that, when you just broke up with Emily?" Nick said confused.

Joe ignored that comment and walked away from him.

"Hey I'm going to go on a walk. I'll be back by the time rehearsal starts." Nick said, jumping off the side of the stage.

Joe waved his hand to Nick. Kind of making that gesture that says, "Yeah. Sure Okay. Go"

Nick loved the outdoors and the fresh California air. **(As do I!) **He filled his lungs with it and took it all in. His Iphone vibrated in his pocket of his jeans and he pulled it out. He got a text from his girlfriend Demi Lavato.

_"Heyy Nickkk. I'll b ur concert 2nite."_

He replied back. _"Kewl, c u there babe"_

He wasn't looking where he was going, he was to focused on his texting and he ran into a girl laying down under a tree.

**SWITCHING TO FIRST PERSON. MILEY IS THAT "PERSON".**

"Watch where your going frikin idiot!" I fired at the person that tripped over my leg and fell on my foot. Man that hurt.

Man, couldn't a girl like me get some sleep. This life was tough but I had survived three years. Now this idiot just tripped over me.

"I'm so sorry did I hurt you?" The idiot said picking himself back. He sounded concerned. I didn't want to look at him. I never felt like looking at anybody these days. This guy wasn't going away though.

"Miley?!" Nick whispered.

Crap! How did he know it was me? Why did he even remember me. Wait? Who was this?

"U-U-U-mmm, No. You've got the wrong person. Go away freak!" I said looking down to my chest. Suddenly I recognized that voice. It was the teen dream, Nick Jonas. My old boyfreind. Shoot!

"Miley. It's you. I know your voice. It just sounds weaker and you look...well you. What did you do to yourself?" Nick said bending down in the grass, sitting beside me. I'm guessing he was talking about the cuts and bruises. They were visible. I didn't try to hide it, But now Nick was here. Why?

Man, he was onto me. "I'm not this Miley girl your talking about. Now leave me alone before I call the cops!" I said still looking down.

"Miley, please talk to me." Nick said sitting down beside me and lifting my chin and looking at my bruised face and my bloodshot eyes.

Ok. He** really** wanted to talk to me. After what I did to him.

"Miley, please." Nick said starring into my eyes.

"Why do you want to talk to me?!" I said starting to cry. "So you can make me feel bad?!"

"What? No. No, of course not." Nick said. " I just want to know what happened to you."

"Nothing happened. If your looking for an apology, I'm sorry for what I did!" I said cry harder.

"What'd you do?" Nick said confused yet sad. "We haven't talked for three years."

I could see in his eyes though. He did remember. He knew what I was talking about. He remembered how bad he was hurt. His eyes filled with tears, but he stopped them from falling.

"I'm sorry for having Cody hit you and..." I finally looked at him. I noticed a small scar below his right eye. I knew where that came from. I quickly turned away. I just didn't understand him. I couldn't live with myself and he has already forgave me for what happened that day??

"Go away Nick!!" I yelled.

He didn't listen to me. He was still sitting there with me. There was to much going on. I pulled out the razor for my back pocket of my ripped jeans. I started for my wrist and Nick quickly pulled it out of my hands.

"What are you thinking Miley?!" Nick exclaimed shocked and his eyes widened. " Are you CRAZY? You need to stop this, NOW!"

"Go away!" I yelled back, trying reach for my razor again. Nick threw it across the park. I was trying not to cry and then the tears just started to fall again.

He reached for me and tried for a hug from me. I resisted it at first but maybe a hug was what I needed. I was still crying and Nick was holding me tight. He didn't care that I smelled and I was dirty. He just cared about me. He had forgiven me.

"I'm so sorry Nick. I'm so sorry." I said weeping and hugging close to Nick.

**(Inspired by the song, "Now That Were Done", by Metro Station. YOU should go listen to it...NOW)**

"It's okay. I forgive you. It wasn't your fault." He whispered in my ear. He pulled away from the hug and looked into my eyes. "Miley, come with me. I'm going to help you and get you back on your feet." Nick said holding my hand. "Starting by no more cutiing and with this." He spotted my stash of beer and picked it up.

Dang it. I saw him throw that across the park too.

"No. I-I-I can't." I said.

"Please. Your living in a park and your cutting yourself?" Nick said. "What happened to the Miley I knew? The one who had fans? The one who was smiling 24/7 with me? The one that I loved to see?" Nick said searching in my eyes for an answer. I just sat there. Thinking about what he just said.

That was one of the nicest things someone has said to me in three years. He was such a great guy. I just still didn't understand him. He was gift from heaven. It was so easy for him to forget and even easier for him to forgive.

"So Miley, Please?" Nick said pleading with me.

He grabbed my hand a pulled me up to me my feet and gave me another hug. "You'll be fine Miley. I'm here for you." He whispered. "Let's go." He said holding my hand.


End file.
